Geheime Tagebucheinträge/Autorenreihenfolge
Sortiert ist nach Organisationsnummer, nicht nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge. Xemnas Tag 7: Bedeutung Ein Name beschreibt ein Objekt. Schenkt ihm Bedeutung. Wir haben uns an das Kopierprojekt gemacht, um eine neue Machtquelle für unsere Sache zu erschaffen. Jetzt lebt unsere Schattenpuppe "Nr. I". Sie braucht einen Namen. Einen, der der leeren Hülle eine Bedeutung gibt. Tag 255: Das Ende naht Xions Aussehen sollte sich je nach Beziehung ihres Betrachters zu ihr verändern. Saïx sieht in ihr nur eine Puppe. Das Projekt steht vor seiner Vollendung. Durch Roxas stellt Xion eine Kopie des Helden des Schlüsselschwertes her. Zum Beweis scheint sie in meinen Augen ab und zu dessen Gestalt anzunehmen. Tag 322: Der Plan Ob nun eine Marionette oder der Niemand des Helden, wir brauchen einen intakten Meister des Schlüsselschwertes. Und diese Marionette hat sich so gut entwickelt, dass der Held des Schlüsselschwertes überflüssig sein könnte. Tatsächlich könnte es sein, dass wir verhindern müssen, dass Sora erwacht. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er unkontrollierbar ist. Tag 358: Ziele Mit Glück können wir Roxas in unseren Schoß zurückholen, aber auch wenn Sora erwacht, muss er als Held des Schlüsselschwertes weiter Herzen befreien. Sollte er es auf uns abgesehen haben, müssen wir ihn eben noch einmal unterwerfen und uns seine Kräfte zunutze machen. Ich muss eins mit Kingdom Hearts werden. Ich werde so zu einem höheren Wesen. Dort beginnen all meine wahren Ambitionen. Xigbar Tag 71: Das Ende des Verräters Was auch immer mit den Mitgliedern im Schloss des Entfallens passiert ist, Saïx hat auf jeden Fall damit zu tun. Das hieße dann, dass Axel auch damit zu tun hätte. Xemnas hat Axel über Saïx den Befehl geben lassen, die Verräter zu eliminieren. Er hat keine Namen genannt, aber er wusste von Anfang an, wer die Verräter waren. Tag 117: Er und Roxas Roxas reift außergewöhnlich schnell. Sein Gesicht und die Art, wie er das Schlüsselschwert führt ... beides ist vollständig im Einklang. Die Welten scheinen voneinander getrennt zu sein, aber sie haben eine feine Verbindung. Und als Niemand wird man immer von seiner menschlichen Vergangenheit verfolgt. Tag 256: Wen wir sehen Xions Verschwinden ist faszinierend. Sollte sie sich wirklich unserer Kontrolle entziehen, wäre das ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie der Essenz des Helden näherkommt. Saix kann sie immer noch nicht wirklich „sehen“. Ich wüsste gerne, wie die anderen sie sehen. Ich zumindest sehe sie... als ihn. Xemnas sieht aber bestimmt etwas ganz anderes in ihr. Tag 296: Verborgene Wahrheiten Keiner von uns weiß über alles Bescheid, was im Schloss des Entfallens vorgeht. Von einigen Räumen weiß nicht einmal Xemnas. Nur wenige wissen, dass Xion dort geboren wurde. Ich frage mich, ob die Wahrheit über diesen Ort jemals ans Licht kommen wird. Tag 355: Willen Xemnas Plan läuft seit dem Verlust der Hälfter unserer Mitglieder im Schloss des Entfallens aus dem Ruder. Es gibt zwar Ergebnisse, aber kann man bei dieser Lage von einem Erfolg sprechen? Wenn Kingdom Hearts einen Willen hat, dann lehnt dieser Xemnas - nein Xehanort, ab. Roxas hat die Organisation heute verlassen. Xaldin Tag 119: Herzen und Gefühle Zu sehen, wie das närrische Biest wild um sich schlägt, verstärkt nur meine Verachtung dafür, wie die Menschen von ihren Gefühlen gefangen sind.' 'Wir sind Niemande geworden, um das abzustellen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis uns auffiel, dass man für einige Dinge doch ein Herz benötigt, aber ich kann trotzdem nichts Positives daran finden. Vexen Tag 23: Projekt Nr. 326 Das Projekt kommt gut voran. Nr. I, meine beste Kopie, ist ein größerer Erfolg als erwartet. Die andere Hülle, die keine Nummer erhalten hat, werde ich wohl zum Schloss des Entfallens bringen, um sie weiteren Tests zu unterziehen. Eines ist klar: Die beiden könnten als besondere Niemande eingestuft werden. Lexaeus Tag 25: Trügerische Bande Zexion nach Informationen zu durchlöchern wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Das weiß ich, aber es gibt einfach so wenige Daten. Was geschieht an der Oberfläche? Was sollen wir hier unten? Wir Untergebenen werden darüber einfach im Dunkeln gelassen. Zexion ist der einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann. Zexion Tag 24: Die oberen Stockwerke Marluxia hat den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes zum Schloss geführt. Ich spüre, dass mehrere Dinge in Arbeit sind, aber man kommt kaum an Details über die Projekte. Ich vermute, dass es bei einigen Projekten der Organisation um geheime Maschinen geht. Marluxia erscheint mir besonders verdächtig. Tag 26: Axels Taten Das Axel geheimnisvolle Aktionen auf Befehl von Saïx' geschehen sind, ist ein einfacher Schluss. Warum sonst hätte Vexen eliminiert werden sollen? Er wollte einfach nur forschen. Hätten wir nicht alle von seinen Experimenten profitiert? Was denkt Axel? Saïx Tag 9: In der Spur Xion wird überwacht und Roxas hat sein Training begonnen. Wir müssen unbedingt jeden Kontakt zwischen Xion und Roxas verhindern, bis wir sicher sein können, dass alles nach unseren Wünschen läuft ... Vexen zufolge noch zehn Tage. Marluxia wird unterdessen den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes im Auge behalten. Tag 51: Zeit zu handeln Das Kopie-Projekt schreitet voran, aber irgendetwas ist im Schloss des Entfallens schief gelaufen. Die Dämmerlinge erzählen von verlorenen Mitgliedern. Ich glaube, man muss mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Zuerst muss ich den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes finden. Tag 94: Alles läuft nach Plan Die Herzen, die unsere beiden Schlüsselschwertträger, Roxas und Xion, gesammelt haben, formen nun das große Kingdom Hearts. Unsere Bemühungen tragen Früchte. Alle Pläne laufen glatt ... fast zu glatt, auch wenn dies nicht die richtige Zeit ist, um in Paranoia zu verfallen. Tag 150: Sich um Xion kümmern Wie erwartet stößt die Kopie an ihre Grenzen. Das Projekt kam gut voran, aber eine Puppe ist eben nur eine Puppe. Ich kann nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen, was Roxas und Axel an dem Ding finden. Ich sollte mich darauf konzentrieren, wie man es loswerden kann. Tag 171: Das Projekt Nr. 1 Xion hat bei ihrer Mission versagt. Wenn das so weitergeht, wäre es weitaus besser, wenn ich sie vernichten und mit der nächsten Kopie kopieren würde. Nr. I gehört zu den ersten Modellen. Im Moment ist sie einfach nur kaputt. Ich wüsste nicht, warum Xemnas sie behalten wollen sollte. Tag 174: Nur eine Kopie Xion schläft immer weiter. Alle Untersuchungen ihrer Funktionen lassen auf keine Veränderungen ihres Zustands schließen. Das Kopieren scheint zu funktionieren, aber eine Kopie ist eben nur eine Kopie. Meine letzten Berichte an Xemnas zu diesem Problem wurden nicht klar beantwortet. Tag 277: Wahre Ziele Axel und Roxas haben etwas vor. Kein Plan von ihnen wird allerdings etwas daran ändern, dass die Organisation Xion ausgestoßen hat. Unsere Pläne sind auseinandergedriftet und erreichen jetzt die nächste Stufe. Das Nr.i - und Kopierprogramm waren nur Wegbereiter. Unsere wahren Ziele liegen woanders. Tag 298: Planänderung Axel hat nicht berichtet, dass der Hochstapler und Xion zusammenarbeiten. Diese Nachricht stammt von Roxas. Der Junge ist viel leichter zu handhaben als Axel, aber jetzt hat Axel Xion gefasst und sie zu uns gebracht. Unsere Pläne können zwar geändert werden, aber das würde zu einer erheblichen Verzögerung führen. Tag 356: Unvohergesehene Ereignisse Unsere Pläne sahen nicht vor, dass Xion und Roxas beide gehen. Wie konnte das geschehen? Wann ist Roxas zu stark für mich geworden? Worauf hattest du es wirklich abgesehen, Lea? Wir zwei traten der Organisation zur selben Zeit bei und schmiedeten unseren Plan. Aber jetzt ist unser Plan nur eine schöne Vorstellung. Alles hat sich verändert. Du und ich. Axel Tag 8: Roxas Wir scheinen täglich neue Mitglieder zu bekommen. Nr. XIII war ein Junge, Roxas. Und Xion ist Nr. XIV. Heute sollen Roxas die Grundlagen des Handwerks beigebracht werden. Immer muss ich mich um ihn kümmern. Er ist ein wenig verträumt. Trotzdem ein guter Kämpfer. Immerhin wird mir so nicht langweilig. Tag 14: Dieses Kind? Heute hatte ich wieder eine Mission mit Roxas. Bin ich denn für ihn verantwortlich? Immerhin redet er langsam wie ein normaler Mensch. Vielleicht bedeutet das ja, dass sein Gedächtnis zurückkommt. Trotzdem, dieses Kind soll der Niemand des Meisters des Schlüsselschwertes sein? Das glaube ich nicht. Tag 22: Das Schloss des Entfallens Sie haben den Schloss des Entfallens-Plan vorgezogen. Unser kleiner Held muss etwas getan haben. Sein Niemand und ich waren die letzten Tage immer zusammen Eis essen. Kein großer Redner. Ich habe etwas über das Schloss des Entfallens erzählt, aber er hat nicht richtig zugehört. Tag 28: Der Umgang mit den Verrätern Ich habe das meiste über die Kopie-Projekte herausgefunden, aber nichts über die andere Kopie in Erfahrung bringen können ... Vexen wurde unterbrochen. Sein Programm darf ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen. Unsere Feinde sind nicht die offensichtlichen Abtrünnigen. Der Meister des Schlüsselschwertes ist keine Bedrohung. Tag 52: Eine weitere Mission Ich habe den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes und alle anderen Eindringlinge aus dem Blick verloren. Ich bin der Letzte im Schloss. Alle anderen wurden getötet. Mein Auftrag lautete, die Verräter auszuschalten. Dazu bin ich jetzt wohl besser geeignet, als jeder andere. Ich muss hier noch eine Sache erledigen. Tag 72: Menschlich Je länger man jemanden kennt, desto weniger Worte bedarf es. Es kommt darauf an, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Ein Glück, dass ich über das, was im Schloss des Entfallens passiert ist, mehrdeutig bleiben kann. Aber der Meister des Schlüsselschwertes und Roxas waren sehr offen, was die Sache angeht. Tag 74: Xions Gesicht Ich habe nie verstanden, was Roxas an Xion gefunden hat. Ich weiß, dass die beiden etwa zur gleichen Zeit beigetreten sind, aber wie kann man jemanden nahe kommen, der immer sein Gesicht versteckt? Na ja, heute habe ich es gesehen. Plötzlich nimmt Nr. XIV die Kapuze ab. Sie ist ein Mädchen und sieht genau wie Naminé aus. Tag 96: Freunde Xion kann das Schlüsselschwert wieder führen. Ich weiß weder wieso, noch weshalb. Vielleicht enthalten sie mir irgendetwas über den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes vor. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich in letzter Zeit mehr mit Roxas und Xion geredet als mit meinen alten Freund Saïx. Darum muss es sich wohl handeln: Freundschaft. Tag 118: Du hast dich verändert Wenn ich mit Roxas und Xion rede, kommen immer wieder Erinnerungen an mein Leben als Mensch hoch, Kindheitserinnerungen. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich könnte zwar mit Saïx darüber reden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tue ich das nicht. Ich bin aber nicht derjenige, der sich verändert hat. Du bist das. Tag 152: Wie echte Personen Roxas und Xion müssen gestritten haben. Es war bestimmt irgendwas Dummes. Wenn ich sie so sehe, kommen sie mir wie Menschen vor. Das verwirrt mich. Hat Roxas das mit den falschen Schaltern verstanden? Ihm geht, glaube ich, gerade vieles durch den Kopf. Tag 172: Zwischen den Zeilen Irgendetwas muss an dem dran sein, was Saïx gesagt hat. Warum ist Xion nicht qualifiziert genug, um ein Mitglieder der Organisation zu werden? Er meinte, ich solle sie mir bloß ansehen, aber was meint er? Zwischen Naminé und Xion muss eine Verbindung bestehen. Wessen Niemand ist Xion eigentlich? Was verbirgt Saïx? Tag 194: Die Kopie Ich hatte gedacht, dem Wort "Kopie" niemals wieder zu begegnen. Jeder logisch denkenden Person würde auffallen, dass dieser Repliku nicht einzigartig war, aber ich bin der Einzige in der Organisation, der von seine außergewöhnlichen Kopierfähigkeit weiß, die letztlich dazu geführt hat, dass er so etwas wie eine Persönlichkeit entwickelt hat. Dass mir trotzdem nie die Wahrheit über Xion aufgefallen ist, zeigt nur, was für eine gute Kopie Xion ist. Aber meine Fragen bleiben alle unbeantwortet. Wessen Kopie ist sie? Naminés? Kairis? Oder aber von jemand ganz anderem? Wieso hat die Organisation sie aufgenommen? Und weshalb sollte eine solch gute Kopie ohnmächtig werden oder zeitweilig die Kontrolle über das Schlüsselschwert verlieren? Tag 224: Xion Auch wenn Xion eine Kopie ist, sie ist immer noch Xion. Aber wie gehe ich jetzt mit ihr um? Die Riku-Kopie war nur ein Werkzeug, aber ich kann Xion nicht einfach so benutzen. Nein, es war schon falsch von mir, Repliku zu benutzen... Warum sollte eine Marionette weniger Wert sein als ein Niemand, der nie existieren sollte? Sie sind beides vage und auch labile Geschöpfe. Und sie ist meine Freundin. Auch wenn es keinen von uns geben dürfte, wir sind miteinander verbunden. Wenn wir das nächste Mal frei haben, frage ich sie, ob sie mit uns zum Strand kommt. Unser kleiner Sommerurlaub zu dritt. Ich denke, wenn wir nur gemeinsam über Blödsinn lachen, vergehen diese nagenden Zweifel schon. Tag 276: Hinter der Wahrheit Xion ist weg. Roxas weiß immer noch nichts, aber Xion hat etwas herausgefunden. Deshalb muss ich sie finden. Wir haben kein Herz, also akzeptieren wir Fakten als Wahrheit. Doch hinter der Wahrheit verbirgt sich noch mehr. Saix würde jeden ohne Herz auslachen, der behauptet Freunde zu haben, aber er hat unrecht. Als Niemand des Helden des Schlüsselschwertes und Kopie dieses Niemands sind diese beiden etwas Besonderes. Einzigartig im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber wir sind trotzdem Freunde. Hast du dir das gemerkt, Xion? Tag 297: Kontakt mit Riku Der Mann, der "Hochstapler" genannt wird? Das ist Riku. Das war tief in Roxas Gedächtnis vergraben. Trotzdem ist es noch zu früh, um darüber zu Bericht zu erstatten. Ich muss zuerst herausfinden, warum Xion mit ihm zusammen war. Wenn sie sich dem Helden anschließt, könnte das leicht ihr Ende bedeuten. Tag 299: Das Gewicht einer Lüge Roxas traut mir nach dem Vorfall mit Xion nicht mehr, aber ich kann ihm die Wahrheit noch nicht sagen. Also lüge ich weiter. Nicht weiter schwer, wenn man ein Niemand ist. Keine Reue, gar nichts. Warum tut es mir dann trotzdem weh, wenn ich ihn anlüge? Immer wenn ich mit Roxaas zu tun habe, komme ich mir so menschlich vor. Tag 301: Xion oder Roxas? Xion jagt von einer Mission zur nächsten. Sie wirkt völlig außer sich. Warum, das weiß ich nicht. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich Roxas sagen soll. Ich würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Roxas eliminiert wird. Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich einfach tatenlos zusehen kann, wie das Xion passiert. Tag 353: Eine Zukunft, die es nie gab Ich konnte Xion nicht sagen, dass sie unrecht hatte, und ich bringe es nicht fertig, sie zu eliminieren. Aber es heißt sie oder Roxas. Für uns gibt es keine Zukunft, in der wir zu dritt fröhlich Eis essen können. Roxas wird das niemals verstehen. Mir selbst fällt es schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Tag 357: An meinen besten Freund Roxas ist gegangen. sieht ihm ähnlich, einfach den "GEWINNER"-Eisstiel liegen zu lassen. Morgen wird mir vielleicht befohlen, ihn zu jagen. Ich wünschte wir drei... Drei? Nein, ich wünschte, dass wir zwei eines Tages einmal wieder Eis essen gehen könnten. Das bedeutet Freundschaft. Demyx Tag 97: Sooo gelangweilt Jeder Tag nur Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit. Ich bin zu Tode gelangweilt und würde für einen Urlaub töten. Ein Niemand muss sich auch einmal erholen können, oder? Wenn ich Urlaub bekomme, gibt's auf jeden Fall nur noch mich und meine Sitar. Seufz ... Tag 153: Das wird ein Hit''! ''Ich habe meine neue Hitsingle! X-Gesicht treibt mich dauernd zur Arbeit an, aber was soll ich gegen so einen Monster tun? Ich mein, denk mal in aller ruhe über die jeweiligen Fähigkeiten der Leutchen nach, wenn du die Arbeit verteilst! Luxord Tag 173: Das Spiel Ich beneide die Kinder. Vielleicht gibt es einen fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen denen, die als Erwachsene Niemande werden und denen, denen das als Kind passiert. Je älter man ist, desto mehr hat man bei diesem Spiel zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlich sehen sie das Leben nicht mal wie wir als Spiel an. Tag 257: In den Karten Es liegt etwas in der Luft. Ich kann es förmlich spüren. Wenn man sich zu einer solchen Zeit auf ein großes Spiel einlässt, dann verliert man viel. Aber die größten Risiken bergen auch die größten Gewinne. Ich kann kaum abwarten zu sehen, welche Karten jetzt auf den Tisch kommen. Marluxia Tag 27: Der Jagdhund der Organisation Axel ist im Weg, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob er unseren Plan kennt. Vexen hatte damit jedenfalls nichts zu tun - warum sollte er eliminiert werden, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Axel Verräter der Organisation erledigen sollte? Wir müssen unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, seine Motive herauszufinden. Larxene Tag 15: Wie können sie nur? Uff! Wie KÖNNEN die bloß wagen, mich nicht zur Überwachung des Meisters des Schlüsselschwertes einzusetzen? Und dann soll ich seinem unreifen Niemand auch noch die Grundlagen der Magie beibringen!? Mein Plan wird bald in die Tat umgesetzt. Kein Kindermädchen mehr. Nie mehr. Xion Tag 50: Ein seltsames Gefühl Roxas ist heute aufgewacht. Ich glaube, er hat die ganze Zeit geträumt. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein fühlt sich seltsam vertraut an. Als würde man den Wellen dabei zuhören, wie sie ans Ufer schlagen. Aber warum bloß? Tag 73: Was nun? Ich kann das Schlüsselschwert nicht mehr benutzen und ich weiß nicht warum. Es passierte ganz plötzlich, nachdem Roxas aufgewacht war. Wenn ich keine Herzen mehr sammeln kann, dann hat die Organisation keine Verwendung mehr für mich. Es ist schrecklich. Tag 75: Es muss etwas passieren Roxas ist auf meine Mission mitgekommen, seit ich das Schlüsselschwert nicht mehr benutzen kann. Axel hält dicht, ich bin also erst Mal sicher. Aber was, wenn ich das Schlüsselschwert nie zurückbekomme? Ich kann nicht ewig lügen. Tag 95: Meine Vergangenheit Weder Roxas noch ich können uns an unser Leben als Mensch erinnern. Ich kann mich nicht einmal an meinen ersten Tag als Niemand erinnern. Roxas meinte, bei ihm sei es das Gleiche, aber ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Ich kann mich nicht einmal an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich Axel und Roxas getroffen habe. Alles ist verschwommen. Tag 149: Er ist der Heuchler Dieser Mann mit dem Organisationsmantel ... so ein Mistkerl! Er ist zu stark. Ich muss stärker werden, um ihn zu besiegen. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die hier Falsch ist. ICH NICHT! er gibt vor, jemand zu sein, der er nicht ist. Tag 151: Diese Träume Ich war noch nicht dazu bereit Roxas wiederzusehen. Ich kann nicht anders, als uns ständig zu vergleichen. Wir führen beide das SChlüsselschwert, aber sind ansonsten so verschieden. Träumt er? Das scheint das Einzige zu sein, was ich noch tue. Letzte Nacht habe ich vom Meer geträumt. Ich war am Ertrinken. Tag 193: Träume, oder Erinnerungen? Kaum wache ich auf, werde ich schon wieder ohnmächtig. Warum? weil ich ein Fehler bin? Ich habe die ganze Zeit geträumt, während ich bewusstlos war. Es ging um die Vergangenheit, aber um was? Warum habe ich keine Erinnerung? Ich kann mich nur an den sanften Klang von Wellen aus der Entfernung erinnern. Tag 225: Geheimnisse über mich Mein Körper fühlt sich schwer an und ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich träume so viel, dass der Schlaf mir keine Erholung bringt. Axel weiß etwas. Es muss irgendwo im Schloss des Entfallens liegen. dort wurde ich geboren. Tag 300: Wir und der Sonnenuntergang Wir haben uns heute den Sonnenuntergang angesehen. Alle drei. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir das jemals wieder tun könnten. Es ist wie in diesem Traum, in dem ich mit Roxas und Axel am Strand stehe und sehe, wie die Sonne über dem Meer untergeht. Ich will bei ihnen bleiben. Aber wie? Was soll ich tun? Tag 321: Mein Platz Axel hat mir immer geholfen, ich dachte also, er würde das wieder tun. Wie lange weiß er schon über mich Bescheid? Vielleicht schon lange, bevor wir uns im Schloss des Entfallens getroffen haben. Aber hat mir beigebracht, selbständig zu denken. Aber jetzt, wo ich stärker werde, wird Roxas immer schwächer. Ich sollte nicht mehr existieren. Man sagt, dass Niemande eigentlich nicht existieren dürften, aber ich bin der wirkliche Affront gegen die Natur. Bevor ich gehe, will ich Roxas und Axel helfen. Zumindest ein wenig. Ich glaube, der Junge, den ich heute gesehen habe, war der gleiche Sora wie in meiner Erinnerung. Tag 352: Was ich tun muss Riku hat mir diese Zeit verschafft. Axel hat gesagt, ich solle sie zum Nachdenken nutzen. Die Organisation will entweder mich oder Roxas umbringen. Ich liebe Roxas und Axel. Saïx würde sich darüber bestimmt lustig machen. Sagen, das wäre ein Trick meiner künstlichen Erinnerungen. Ich wünschte, wir drei könnten so für immer zusammen bleiben. Aber ich muss die Sache beenden. Ich werde den heutigen Sonnenuntergang niemals vergessen. Auch wenn Axel und Roxas das tun sollten, ich nicht. Tag 354: Wo ich hingehöre Ich wollte Roxas noch einmal sehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich weiß, dass Naminé mir sagen wird, wie ich wieder dahin zurückkomme, wo ich hingehöre. Ich sollte sie schnellstmöglich aufsuchen. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kategorie:Organisation XIII